The invention relates to a bearing arrangement for a drill head of a deep drilling device, wherein a flushing liquid flows through this drill head, with multiple radially outer and radially inner bearing rings in which the radially outer bearing rings are arranged coaxial over the radially inner bearing rings, in which balls are arranged radially between the bearing rings, wherein these balls roll in raceways of the bearing rings and in which the raceways are bounded axially on both sides by shoulders with shoulder surfaces that are opposite each other and extending parallel to a bearing longitudinal axis.
Such a bearing arrangement of a deep drilling device is known from DE 101 62 473 B4. It comprises a larger number of ball bearings that are arranged axially one behind the other and are constructed as 4-point ball bearings and combined to form a ball bearing assembly. For these 4-point ball bearings, the radially outer bearing rings and the radially inner bearing rings have a divided construction. It is known that 4-point ball bearings can transmit both axial forces and also radial forces, but frequently a sliding or plain bearing is still arranged axially in front of and/or behind the ball bearing assembly, in order to relieve the 4-point ball bearing from radial forces that are too large. Here, the bearing arrangement is extended axially around this at least one plain bearing, so that such a bearing arrangement requires a larger packaging space in the longitudinal direction and the minimum possible radius for changes in direction is disadvantageously increased for articulated drill heads.